


Эгоистичные люди

by Fuurin444



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: День летит за днем, сменяются листы календаря. Расстояние между ними остается. Проблема в том, что иногда не нужно становиться ближе, чтобы любить друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ваяла уже давно, но дописала ко дню рождения Мунакаты.) В основном много мыслей и, с позволения сказать, изучение персонажей. Подарок самой себе к Mikorei week 2016, хотя я про неё узнала все равно после того, как закончила. ж)  
> 

**Название: Эгоистичные люди**

**Автор: Fuurin444**

**Бета: бета-тестер Амелия, бета-ридер Mritty**

**Фэндом: K project**

**Персонажи/пейринг: Суо Микото, Мунаката Рейши (в любом порядке)**

**Жанр: ангст и юст в неравных пропорциях**

**Состояние: закончен**

**Рейтинг:  ничего, что полагается цензурить, но драма драматична.  PG предположительно**

**Дисклеймер: ничего не моё, K project (c) GоRA**

 

_Люди либо любят друг друга,_

_Либо нет,_

_И порой любовь возникает между теми,_

_Кому не надо бы любить друг друга._

**_Рэй Брэдбери «Рассказ о любви»_ **

 

**Повседневность**

Кусочек пазла в его пальцах почти ничего не весит, и Мунаката рассеяно вертит его вверх-вниз, ощупывая неровные грани и неосознанно поглаживая гладкую поверхность картинки. Изображение на столе перед ним почти собрано, осталось добавить всего четыре элемента. Собственно, их можно и не добавлять - он уже видит образ заснеженной Фудзи и взмывающего в небеса дракона. Огата Гэкко, если память ему не изменяет. Гравюра известная, хотя и не так растиражирована, как, скажем, виды Фудзи Хокусая. Пазлы с классическими сюжетами ему нравятся... Дверь распахивается практически одновременно с коротким стуком, и ещё до того, как Сери успевает открыть рот, Синий Король знает основную часть её доклада. В конце концов, мало ситуаций, кроме деятельности Хомры способны заставить второго офицера настолько подвинуть нормы регламента. За последний год он помнит всего две, и не уверен, стоит ли надеяться, что это - третья. Встает капитан сразу же, поэтому информация о том, что причина все же Красный клан, застаёт его уже на пути к выходу.

\- Выдвигаемся, Авашима-кун, -  коротко кивая лейтенанту в знак признательности за оперативность, Рейши чувствует, как губы расползаются в улыбку.

То, что эти стычки он, как правило, находит очень забавными – неправильно, эгоистично и не следует поощрять. Исход очевиден - пострадавшая муниципальная собственность, гора отчетов и недовольство Золотого Короля, если они увлекутся. Не то, чтобы Мунаката поощрял конфликт в любой форме, конечно. Его действия всегда взвешены до мелочей, продиктованы необходимостью, агрессией Хомры, разрушениями от активности стрейн, или иными обстоятельствами, требующими вмешательства - упрекнуть себя ему не в чем. Но вот часть про "увлечься", когда идешь кого-то останавливать, она не очень подобает воплощению Порядка. Хорошо, что легко по первой необходимости и в чётком алфавитном порядке представить количество внеплановых рапортов, которые лягут на столы ему и подчиненным; отчёты о пострадавших; сметы по нанесенному ущербу; визит Золотых зайцев; дополнительные подначки от Фушими, сочувствующий взгляд Авашимы и выходные на работе (после пазла у него был в планах небольшой внутренний аудит, но теперь уже точно нет), после чего так же естественно приходят здоровые для ситуации раздражение и недовольство.

 

Однако если мыслить более масштабно, "Хаосу" порой нужно выплеснуть избыток силы, а значит, нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы спешить навстречу. Иначе больших разрушений точно не избежать. И можно позволить себе молчаливое признание - если бы всё было игрой, он считал бы её очень веселой.

\-------

Суо выдыхает сигаретный дым наверх - тот рассеивается белым на фоне грязно-серого шершавого потолочного бетона и обгорелых пятен. В голове всплывает периодическое ворчание Кусанаги, что лидер курит, как паровоз, что вредно, и того хуже - если Анна это видит. Сам Изумо почему-то курить не стесняется, хотя, пожалуй, пачки у него кончаются медленнее. Губы слегка кривятся в улыбке, и Красный Король кожей ощущает чужой страх. Анны здесь сейчас нет (ещё не хватало), как и Тоцуки, и значительной части Хомры. Только стискивающий зубы человек с бегающими глазками. Торговец оружием. Микото не любит огнестрел. Принципиально. Впрочем, не то, чтобы пушка была способна причинить ему серьёзный вред. По сути даже помощь собственного клана Королю не нужна. Он в состоянии выжечь здание... или весь Шизуме в одиночку. Но они разделяют его взгляды на то, что правильно, а что - нет, потому они здесь. И Суо это устраивает. Жаль только, у правой руки Короля и по совместительству единственного бармена сегодня поставки выпивки, а то обычно цветистые речи с намеками - его дело.

\- Так...  - затянувшись, неохотно говорит он, возвращая внимание жертве, - уберетесь с территории Хомры, или...? - договаривать не нужно и лень, всё и так ясно. Они - не хорошие парни, суд у Красных вершится быстро.  С учетом того, как скоро сюда примчатся Синие, после активации его Санктума хорошо бы поторопиться. Не то, чтобы Микото против поиграть, наоборот - он-то очень даже "за". Лидер Скипетра - отличное средство спустить пар, и дело не только в том, что ему спится лучше, когда излишек Пламени успешно уходит на махач. Это ещё и тупо весело, но Мунаката церебрально насилует мозг на тему беспорядков круче, чем Кусанаги, да и члены Хомры могут пострадать, если сцепиться прямо тут - в черте города и, по сути, не на окраине - эти территории Синие считают своими.

Бандит (своих Суо бандитами не считает - они просто защищают "своё") затравленно кидается в сторону, крича о мести синдиката, а потом взводит курок карманного Вальтера ТПХ. Или мини-Беретты? Хрен знает, но это облегчает дело - теперь не нужно долго разглагольствовать и решать, уместно ли милосердие. Три пули исчезают в его ауре задолго до подлета, и Красный Король с ленивой усмешкой повторяет их девиз: "Сжечь".

Можно засекать минуты – скоро он почувствует приближение чужого клана, и наряду с чередой вполне логических «против», которые сразу же приходят на ум, в глубине души Микото знает, что ждет этого ощущения, как мальчишка, бросивший камушек в окно приятелю, и предвкушающий появление знакомой макушки.

 

**Предчувствие**

Мунаката не любит шахматы. Зная его склонность к логическим построениям, а также регулярные попытки сыграть с подчиненными в... в общем-то, во что угодно, лишь бы наладить связь с коллективом - предположить это непросто. Впрочем, так было не всегда. В юности он играл охотно, и до того, как решил, что своё время стоит уделять более полезным вещам, даже единожды стал чемпионом школы (внутри клуба, само собой, но как факт).

Нелюбовь пришла постепенно. Как точку отсчета, пожалуй, следовало бы здесь указать день его "коронации". Почему? Ответ можно искать во всём: в возросших ставках игры, поле которой сдвинулось с доски и легло поверх города, населённого реальными людьми. В том, что нерушимые правила есть в любой партии, даже в ожившей. В иногда приходящем и чуждом нежелании выигрывать - реальность всегда была далека от однозначности этого понятия. В семи Королях. В Хабари Джине, в кратере Кагуцу, в Суо Микото, наконец. Какая связь в данном списке с шахматами? Синий король и сам не сразу понял простой в своей сути ответ.

Шахматный Король – важнейшая, но самая слабая фигура, слишком ограниченная в возможностях и вынужденная разменивать пешки, чтобы достичь абстрактной победы. Правила жестоки, но других нет. Роли уже распределены: офицеры, кони, ладьи и Королева на позициях, и клетка влево или вправо - уже ничего не изменит. И он, и его противник знают исход, хотя упорно жмут на кнопки часов, отмеряющих время для хода. Что бы Синий Король ни планировал, как бы ни старался - долг однозначен, как правила перемещения коня с А3 на С4. От него невозможно уклониться в той же степени, в какой преступно проигнорировать. Разница между партией и жизнью лишь в том, что когда два Короля сойдутся в самом конце, не хитрая комбинация фигур, а его рука нанесет последний удар. Эту горькую ответственность капитан Скипетра четыре не разделит ни с кем и никому не отдаст. Однако это не значит, что Мунаката обязан любить игру, в которой люди исчезают с доски раз и навсегда, и никто уже не сможет расставить их снова.

\-------

Городские легенды передаются со смехом за ланчем от друга к другу и ещё случайно той, незнакомой коллеге из другого отдела; шёпотом из уст в уста при свечах взбудораженными подростками в поисках адреналина; мрачными людьми с нечитаемыми взглядами за бокалами, где медленно тает лёд, а смысл положено читать между строк; сухо и прохладно за дверями безукоризненно обставленных кабинетов в правительственных зданиях. Городские легенды - о людях, наделенных особой силой, или способных получить её, если они готовы принести определённые жертвы и вступить в ряды некоторых... организаций. Ни в одной такой байке отчего-то не говорится, что Микото погано спит по ночам. Впрочем, в последнее время днём он спит немногим лучше. Очевидно, что сдохнуть от рака легких Суо не грозит – он просто не проживёт достаточно, чтобы его заработать. Дамоклов меч над головой Красного Короля постепенно разрушается, с каждым днем всё быстрее, и всё серьёзнее заставляет задуматься о том, каким будет конец. Тоцука не затрагивает эту тему. Его мантра: «Всё как-нибудь наладится», да и друг детства верит Микото достаточно... к тому же очень хорошо понимает, когда тот не хочет что-либо обсуждать. А лидер Хомры не хочет говорить об этом... и может быть потому, что не о чем говорить. Анна иногда заглядывает ему в глаза, будто спрашивая, все ли нормально, но ища ответ без слов. Микото привязался к девчонке, поэтому успокаивает её, как может - роняя ладонь на голову или разрешая ходить с ним за ручку. Ей нравится его Красный, а говорить действительно не о чем.

"Отрекись", - ровно требует Мунаката.

Глава Хомры ему не авторитет, и он говорит, что думает. Если, конечно, хочет говорить. Синего Короля то не заткнёшь, то он цедит слова, ограничиваясь дежурными шпильками и ударами. В целом их перепалки давно стали частью игры, и чаще всего взаимные оскорбления дань привычке и чему-то ещё, чему Суо не ищет названия. Но каждый раз после зачастившего кошмара, где вместо Шизуме - пепелище, Микото выдыхает, трёт ноющие виски, разглядывая потолок, и напряженно прислушивается к "мечу". А потом вспоминает его имя. Они не обсуждали и не будут это обсуждать, но другого варианта нет, и не было с самого начала. Потому что Хомре нужен Король, чтобы оставаться тем, что она есть сейчас. Не-Король, человек (даже если предположить, что это возможно - вернуться к статусу человека) что может им дать? Человек не защитит их. Но тип вроде Мунакаты сможет, даже когда все кончится. Особенно, если будет чувствовать немного вины.

 

**Притяжение**

\- Суо. - Рейши умудряется делать ударение на каждом звуке короткой фамилии. Их (редкость) одновременно вызвали к Золотому Королю и, значит, разговор будет тот ещё. Неважно, связано это с действиями Хомры и Скипетра 4, или нет. Если дело требует присутствия почти всех действующих на данный момент Королей, то оно не шуточное. Или касается того, кого на этот сбор не позвали... Красный король ухмыляется и затягивается сигаретой, которую как всегда зажёг без зажигалки. - Не злоупотребляй своей силой.

Они ни разу не называли друг друга по имени. Собственно, Мунаката, как ни странно, не помнит и периода, когда Синий и Красный короли использовали бы хонорифики при обращении. Наверное, это связано с тем, что судьба уготовила им роли ходячих противоположностей, и при первой же встрече они если и не сцепились, то... скажем, не поладили. Микото назвал его по фамилии с привычной теперь издевкой (вот и познакомились), он сам не остался в долгу... Хотя нет, Синий Король сначала обращался в точности так, как значилось в досье: "Суо Микото" (вот и познакомились), но со всем доступным неодобрением. И со временем ничего не изменилось.

Точнее, ничего не изменилось в том, как они общаются и взаимодействуют друг с другом. Должно быть, мир практически не предполагающий равных для Короля, оставляет мало простора для поиска... себе подобных. За неимением лучшего слова. Потому как с Суо у них столько же общего, сколько у сторон Луны - сосуществуют в рамках одной планеты (и города), одного возраста, пола и роста... Ну, и в общем-то всё. Во всём остальном они практически ни в чем не похожи. И нет совершенно никакой логики в том, что Мунакату беспокоит не само состояние чужого меча, а судьба его обладателя. По крайней мере, нет логики в том, что она беспокоит его даже в отрыве от темы неизменности рельефа страны.

Двери приёмной беззвучно разъезжаются в стороны и несколько Золотых Зайцев с учтивыми поклонами предлагают им пройти к своему господину. Микото запоздало фыркает в ответ на предупреждение (Синий Король и сам потерял им счет, но воплощение Порядка внутри него или, может, ненужное небезразличие, раз за разом заставляют его повторяться) и проходит мимо, первым исчезая за дверью. Они навсегда останутся на этой дистанции - в полушаге друг от друга, почти соприкасаясь рукавами - Мунаката знает и принимает это как данность. Капитан Скипетра делает шаг следом, успевая заметить, как его противник недовольно тушит сигарету в услужливо подсунутой Золотым соклановцем едва не под нос пепельнице. Губы растягиваются в усмешке сами собой, и даже, пожалуй, против желания обладателя. Очевидно, Кокудзёдзи Дайкаку правила так же милы, как и ему самому. Суо одаривает Синего Короля недовольным взглядом.

Им не так уж нужно говорить, чтобы понимать друг друга. Оттого особенно важно соблюдение дистанции - свои зоны контроля, собственные кланы, доверенные лица и подчиненные при необходимости коммуникации... хотя бы эмоциональные "полшага" даже в самой жаркой схватке между Хомрой и Синими.  Предохранитель устанавливают вовсе не для того, чтобы вызвать пожар, но неграмотное применение прибора может привести к воспламенению. Синий Король - предохранитель. И помимо обеспечения спокойствия граждан (вне зависимости от активности Зеленых, Красных и стрейн), его задача защитить людей от Суо Микото... и от себя самого.

\-------

Если бы однажды ему захотелось задуматься об этом, то Микото не назвал бы их взаимоотношения дружбой. Дружба куётся из совместных воспоминаний: шумных потасовок в Хомре, ленивых хмурых дней, плотно стиснутых губ в бою стенка на стенку, дрёмы на диване, когда кто-то воодушевленно вещает над ухом, помятых фотокарточек на общей доске, огня, отражающегося в глазах врагов и таких разных улыбок в мягком освещении бара. Поэтому хорошо, что желания как-либо именовать эфемерную связь у Суо не возникает. Друзья - те, кто рядом. На твоей стороне. Чем проще схема мира - тем лучше. Из сложностей ему вполне хватало щедро отмеренной Силы, которая по любому поводу (и даже без повода) стремилась поглотить обладателя. И чем старше он становился, тем сложнее было Красному Королю решить, всё-таки больше это шаткое положение давало плюсов или минусов.

С Мунакатой у них, конечно, были... потасовки. И даже очень веселые. Правда, обоюдное желание начистить друг другу морду у нормальных людей с дружескими связями едва ли ассоциируется. И как-то раз, если подумать, он столкнулся с Синим Королем на границе территорий находящихся под защитой Хомры - тот стоял у стены дома, и в неверном свете фонарей мог казаться кариатидой... кариатидом. Это вообще склоняется? Ну, короче, если бы у технических корпусов из грубого красного кирпича могли бы иметься детально выточенные статуи мужчин, и не в туниках, а в синей униформе - то мог бы. Суо мысленно приготовился к очередной порции увещеваний (Синие вообще души в них не чаяли, как и в своих бесценных протоколах, а уж их капитан в этом и вовсе был... Король), если тот искал его намеренно, или к драке - Скипетр был на ушах с раннего утра, он слышал в новостях по телеку, да и ребята говорили. Подробностей пока не было, но чёрт знает - поводы для столкновений у кланов находились порой на пустом месте.

Мунаката смотрел в чёрное небо - не отрываясь, как будто там обещали написать все секреты мира. Микото тоже бегло глянул - только муть низких облаков перемежающаяся с тёмными клочками ночи за ними, ничего примечательного.

\- Выглядишь так, будто тебе нужно закурить, - с негромким смешком вместо приветствия заметил Красный король, выуживая из кармана слегка помятую пачку. Курить - капитан Скипетра курил (Суо видел у него сигареты пару раз), но, зная, как они общались обычно, лидер Хомры ожидал в меру обидного реверанса в адрес своего вкуса или вредных привычек, либо уведомления, что Синим на службе даже никотин не полагается.

Синий король удивил. Повернувшись спустя секунду-другую, молча выудил сигарету и даже успел достать зажигалку, тоже, к слову синюю (надо полагать Мунаката не согласился бы, точно назвал цвет и оттенок и ещё мог бы занудно объяснять разницу, но синее для Суо было синим, как красное - красным) пока Микото донёс одну до своего рта. Лидер Хомры уже и забыл, когда прикуривал от обычного огня, и во внезапной тишине отстранённо пытался вспомнить конкретный случай.

Сизый дым таял в стылом ночном воздухе, пока не исчез совершенно. Мунаката отлип от стены, оглянулся по сторонам, видимо ища мусорку, и естественно её не обнаружив, вздохнул, раздавив окурок сапогом.

\- Доброй ночи, Суо, - со странной почти усмешкой, которой Микото прежде не видел, кивнул он на прощанье. Чужие глаза за стеклами неизменных очков при контрастно-желтом свете фонаря казались тёмными и нечитаемыми. Они никогда не лезли в дела друг друга, если, собственно, и не являлись «делами друг друга», и Суо, пару секунд поколебавшись, ни о чем не спросил. Возможно, эгоистично, но проще. К тому же едва ли приходилось рассчитывать на ответ.

Наутро... ну, хорошо, к полудню следующего дня, когда Король проснулся, Кусанаги сказал ему, что какое-то время лучше не нервировать Синих - их человека застрелили. Вроде как при попытке защитить Короля... У Микото никогда не погибали соклановцы - выбравшие его своим главарём, те, кого он взял под свою ответственность и защиту - и известие неприятным холодом скользнуло по  позвоночнику. Однажды ему придётся вспомнить и тяжёлый взгляд, и безучастное небо, когда он, глотая горький дым, будет пытаться удержать пламенеющую ярость под кожей.

 

**Привязанности**

Всякий раз, как Мунакате случается впервые упомянуть при подчинённых, что у него есть семья (родители, брат, племянники - нужное подчеркнуть) их лица сначала потешно вытягиваются, а потом принимают задумчивое выражение. Это забавно, почти так же, как выпущенный Гото ежемесячник внутренней газеты, приравнивающий его существование по степени невероятности к самой вселенной. Факт отчасти льстит, и самую каплю - огорчает. Когда он перестал быть человеком? В тот момент, когда занял вакантную позицию Синего Короля? Или Рейши не был "нормальным" изначально? Его ведь считали странным ребенком…

Мать смотрела любя, но всегда скрывала беспокойство: вместо игр со сверстниками десятилетний будущий лидер Скипетра, раскладывал на полу три пятитысячных пазла одновременно. Животные отчего-то не жаловали мальчика в очках, сколько он себя помнил. Брат говорил, что Рейши найдёт друзей однажды, ведь у него тоже вышло не сразу. Но одноклассники были скучны, понятны и слишком... бессистемны? Учителя и старшеклассники же лишь постоянно пытались давить авторитетом. Что давало им подобное право (сила привычки, большинства или бюрократия?), было вне понимания Мунакаты. Он превосходил большинство своих сенпаев задолго до того, как начинал чем-то всерьёз увлекаться. Это тоже не помогало налаживать отношения с коллективом. Как он ни старался - тогда пришлось научиться много вежливо улыбаться - у них не нашлось точек соприкосновения, но для него появились ответственные задачи и должности. Управление (и манипулирование) давалось ему легко. Хотя, говоря прямо, в юности Рейши не слишком-то любил людей. Ему хотелось изменить мир, но обитатели этого мира большей частью оставались чужими. Есть некая ирония в том, что даже теперь единственный человек, чей образ мыслей совершенно не укладывался в голове капитана Скипетра, и кого он мог бы назвать другом, обычно смотрит на него с противоположной стороны баррикад.

Желание защищать пришло внезапно. Возможно, когда родилась племянница. Логически, это должно было стать поворотным моментом, поскольку Дамоклов меч у него появился немногим позже. А его вес - ответственность куда более значительная, чем должность старосты класса или президента студенческого совета. Он получил степень в области права, чтобы однажды сделать реальность лучше - и тут, откуда ни возьмись, ему в руки падает инструмент реальной власти. Вместо лестницы, на которую придется карабкаться годами - компактный телепорт прямо у ног. Только может расщепить в процессе переноса, но... невозможно не рискнуть, тем более что возможность отказа дается уж чересчур теоретическая.

 

Рейши любил и любит свою семью, но понимания, пожалуй, ему всегда не хватало. И новый Скипетр разделяет его идею справедливости, веру Мунакаты в самого себя, даже прощает ему чудачества с играми и сборными картинками.  Меньше всего лидер Синих хотел бы, чтобы его подчинённые пострадали. Смерть Кусухары стала частью его организации и в каком-то смысле создала её в текущем виде. Она была необходима – возможно. Но Капитан никогда не испытывал по этому поводу радости. Как напоминание о том, что даже Короли не всемогущи, сабля Такеру стоит в выставочном зале. Потому что лидер Скипетра знает - соклановцы пойдут за его идеалами. Потому что они чувствуют - он их Король. Прекрасная абстрактная идея стала реальностью именно тогда, когда они стали полноценным Кланом. Но даже его люди, вероятно, будут всегда видеть в нём Космос, а не смертного. С этим придётся смириться.

Акияма, Бензай, Камо, Домёдзи, Эномото, Фусе, Гото, Хидака в каком-то смысле человечество в миниатюре. Не только прекрасные, лично им отобранные офицеры, но и люди, заставляющие вспомнить в минуту усталости и разочарований, сколь многие подобные им и достойные нуждаются в порядке на улицах, стабильности в Шизуме и стране. Фушими чем-то напоминает капитану себя - то же отрицание авторитетов, острый ум, но куда меньше манер. Впрочем, неизменно нужен кто-то, кто скажет тебе правду в лицо, какой бы неприглядной она не была. Авашима всегда будет его правой рукой - не только из-за впечатляющего сочетания боевых показателей со способностью управлять документооборотом офиса и отрядом мужчин, но и потому, что в нужный момент она порой находит для подчинённых слова, которые сам капитан подобрать бы не смог. И потому, что лейтенант Авашима останется во главе Скипетра 4, если - когда - его собственный срок истечет...  Пожалуй, это слегка лицемерно. Во многом потому, что она женщина и будущая мать (предположительно, детей по фамилии Кусанаги), Мунаката не желает проверять, что сделает с Сери бремя убийства Короля. Оставить это Фушими также бесчеловечно (хотя Капитан и знает, что будь это единственным вариантом – он бы не колебался) - третий офицер может сколько угодно фыркать, что не видит необходимости личных связей, но новое одиночество едва ли положительно скажется на его будущем. К тому же, Фушими может просто не быть рядом в нужный момент, ведь он не всегда работает "в поле". Ударные отряды попадают в ту же категорию. И смогут ли они лишить жизни собственного Короля, даже во имя высшей цели? На день, когда от него потребуются неприглядные меры, Мунаката мысленно просит прощения у Зенджо Гоки, но лучшего кандидата нет. К тому же тот вернулся, чтобы лично судить о том, достоин ли новый Король, занять место прежнего. Синий Клан всегда решал внутренние проблемы самостоятельно, и нынешний заведующий архивом единственный, кому точно хватит решимости и сил выполнить последнюю просьбу своего второго Короля. Даже если он будет наверняка знать, что просьба эта в определенной степени бесчестна и эгоистична.

\-------

В молодости ему всегда казалось, что он не хотел привязанностей. Что Кусанаги с Татарой просто прибились, пока они плыли вместе по течению, а потом так и остались рядом. Да и остальных Микото тоже особо не приглашал: просто случалось, что они искали защиты или силы, или цели - и Король, которым он стал, давал им необходимое. Точнее, только тем, кто выживал, чтобы войти в его клан. Красная сила всегда была жестокой и строптивой, и легенда об испытании, которое нужно пройти - или умереть, чтобы вступить в Хомру не была в чистом виде страшной сказкой.

Хорошо, что он оказался в корне неправ. Хомра связана не только его силой и королевской "печатью" - все они  нуждались в семье. Чем является их Семья для теневого мира Шизуме - другой вопрос. Протягивая ладонь Анне, до того цеплявшейся за край его куртки, Суо думает, что это он прибился к своим школьным друзьям, а потом получившийся круг, как магнитом, притянул «птиц того же полета». И это лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни. Улыбка озаряет лицо Анны, как не в силах ни одно солнце, когда она сжимает его руку в ответ. Раньше он отзывался о ней, как о малявке, и едва ли в целом изменил отношение к детям, но Король ни разу не пожалел о том, что они взяли потерявшую всех девочку к себе. Не из-за полезности её сил, а потому, что она рассказала ему о том, что его "красный" может быть тёплым.

 

Смерть Тоцуки свежей болью прожигает его изнутри. Как Короля. Как лидера. Как друга. Ярость пульсирует с кровью в висках, рождая хищное и простое желание убивать. Пару лет назад его самоконтроль мог сложиться как карточный домик, когда взгляд застилала сплошная красная пелена. Но Суо, к счастью и увы, давно повзрослел. Бледный и непривычно суровый Кусанаги вырывает его из размышлений. Есть наводка. Король не хочет горевать. Не может. Сначала правосудие Хомры, и его, Микото, правосудие, а потом - все остальное. Если у него будет остальное.

Хомра не тратит времени даром. Тот, кто тронул его семью, заплатит, даже если это последнее, что Суо сделает в жизни. Однако пока главное - разобраться. Отмщение хорошо, когда направлено на виновного. Анна встает, чтобы идти с ними, и Микото не возражает. Она - такая же часть клана, как и остальные, и, пусть маленькой девочке не следовало бы таскаться на разборки, в свой день рождения стрейн снова осиротела. Даже Король не вправе останавливать её в желании помочь.

 

Время убыстряется, хотя, казалось бы, тюремное заключение не должно этому способствовать. Есть несколько причин, по которым лидер Красных позволил надеть на себя браслеты. Главная - в том, что так его проще найти. А звериное чутьё подсказывает Суо, что убийца явится к нему рано или поздно, иначе не стал бы устраивать такой театральный фарс на крыше. Вторая - если злоумышленник будет медлить, то Хомра откопает его из-под земли, а значит неплохо бы по возможности удержать в офисе хотя бы Мунакату с его, будь они неладны, добрыми намерениями.  Третья - Микото нужно дожить до казни преступника, а, значит, ему нужен Синий Король. Что удивительно, тот серьёзно из кожи лезет, чтобы помочь. Не Хомре и мести, правда, тут капитан Скипетра в своем репертуаре, но сохранить противнику жизнь. Это почти смешно - ведь Мунаката-то лучше всех остальных с самого начала должен знать, как все кончится вне зависимости от того сегодня или через пару лет. Почему-то факт заставляет лишь печально усмехаться. Капитан Скипетра отлично держит дистанцию, и скоро они снова на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что в диалоге, что в пространстве. Не совсем враги, едва ли друзья. Можно играть в гляделки целый день, чести ради - Суо был бы не против, но у лидера Синих нет времени, и его удаляющиеся шаги эхом разлетаются по коридору.

Красный король закрывает глаза, и до того, как очередной кошмар с пылающим городом завладеет его сознанием, он видит вереницу обычных вечеров в баре Хомра, как если бы Татара включил одну из своих ностальгических хроник. С улыбающимся Кусанаги за своей ненаглядной барной стойкой; выясняющими отношения Ятой и Камамото; Бандо прячущимся в дальнем углу от бьющего через край дружелюбия Акаги; Читосе, с усмешкой покачивающим в бокале вино, пока Дэва по привычке читает тому нотации; Фуджишимой, снова притащившим бездомного котёнка или щенка, за которым как привязанный ходит Эрик. С Тоцукой на высоком сидении, поющим под гитару, и сидящей рядом Анной, которая болтает в воздухе ногами, ведь стул ей до сих пор слишком велик. Воспоминание так хорошо, что причиняет боль. Он будет скучать по всему этому, и потому никогда не сможет просить никого из Семьи окончить его королевскую эпоху. Каждый из них принял бы необходимость и выполнил приказ, но уже не смог бы после этого быть частью Хомры, как прежде. И Микото давно с внутренним облегчением выбрал того, кто избавит их всех от этой необходимости. Вот только по глазам цвета глицинии он будет скучать тоже.

 

**Просто люди**

Мунакате ясно как день, что Суо выбрал его на роль своего кайсяку давно, и согласия Синего короля никто спрашивать не собирался. В юности, читая трактаты о чести самураев (примерно в то время, когда будущий капитан Скипетра только увлекся кендо, с которого, правда, в дальнейшем перешел на европейское фехтование) Рейши узнал, что в роли помощника при самоубийстве обычно выступал товарищ по оружию, воин, равный по рангу, либо кто-то из подчинённых. Но с древности подобное приглашение считалось несчастьем. Ибо если он выполнит своё предназначение, это не добавит ему славы, если же по какой-то случайности ошибётся - будет считаться самой главной ошибкой жизни. Действительно. Безжалостная точность высказывания настигла его в двадцать четыре года.

Чем ближе становился этот день - тем больше Мунаката думал о "после". Том, что холодом стояло за спиной и час за часом все сильнее сжимало пальцы на его горле. И, надо признать, гнев, который поначалу он адресовал Суо, постепенно утихал, сменяясь болью реалистичного фатализма. Красный Король занимал свою "должность" дольше, чем он, и, будучи воплощением Хаоса, вероятно,  тратил огромное количество сил, чтобы просто держать ауру под контролем. К тому же Микото было не наплевать на окружающих. Это являлось правдой, даже если не казалось таковым ни с первого, ни со второго взгляда. Он устал ждать падения своего меча и опасаться, что того, кто должен это остановить, не окажется рядом. И правильный способ - отречься, который Мунаката старательно предлагал, лидеру Хомры не мог подойти. Скоро, когда тяжесть от убийства другого Короля падёт на его плечи, капитан Скипетра 4, вполне возможно, окажется на месте своего недавнего заключенного. Он думал об этом, но не уверен, что сможет уйти. Мунаката - Король. Его люди нуждаются в нём... не только, как в человеке. Как в символе. Как в идее. И как в силе. С Зелёными, которые только недавно затихли; с властями, которым не нравились быстрое возрождение и эскалация власти "Бюро юридических процедур, отделения гражданской документации, подразделения четыре"; со стрейн, агрессивно и мирно настроенными; с обществом, которое не должно о них знать; с преступностью, которая активно работала с любым сегментом списка, и могла угрожать правопорядку в целом, и людям Короля лично, мог ли он позволить себе сложить полномочия до последнего вздоха? Мог ли Суо? Путь оставался лишь один, и чтобы  сколько-то прикрыть тылы Хомре, которая разом останется без лидера и без сил - тоже.  Логика подтверждала и выбор Мунакаты: Золотой Король немолод и слишком важен, чтобы рисковать им для устранения проблемы Красного. "Добрая воля" Зелёного сродни фантастике, хотя он, возможно, с большим удовольствием сплясал бы на их могилах, но подобной радости ему никто не доставит. Серебряный? Даже если предположить, что будучи бессмертным, он воспрянет после удара Суо, это будет не здесь и не сейчас. Впрочем, если предположить, что Адольф К. Вайсман стоял бы рядом, Мунаката первый послал бы того куда подальше. Красный король - его ответственность, его противник, его друг и его Немезида, его... Несчастье быть ему равным и поверенным в последний момент капитан Скипетра не отдаст никому. И меньше всего - человеку, который всё начал: пробудил Дрезденскую плиту, создал Королей и... сбежал, когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Тот, кто не предусмотрел результатов своей работы, должен хотя бы нести за неё ответственность до конца, но Серебряный король отбыл в небеса на Химмельрайхе, баюкать душевные раны. Мунаката читал отчёты по эксперименту - то немногое, что удалось найти или получить от Золотых: первые подопытные объекты - мыши в лабиринте. Должно быть, с борта воздушного судна они, и те, кто были до них - ничуть не отличались от лабораторных грызунов. Потому даже запоздалое раскаяние Вайсмана не сильно изменит его мнение. То немногое, чем в разуме и сердце Синего короля ещё не владеет движимая высшим пониманием порядка Сила, никогда не простит Исане Яширо трагедию кратера Кагуцу... и разрушающийся Дамоклов меч над чужой головой.

Король - все ещё человек. И человеческий эгоизм заставляет Мунакату искать последней неофициальной встречи, даже если он знает, что она ничего не изменит. Эгоизм умоляет его ждать до последней секунды, хотя капитан Скипетра не верит в чудеса.

 

Со своим долгом он справляется отлично. Суо умудряется попросить прощения. Рейши ему бы и двинул, но... уже не имеет значения. Тяжесть чужих ладоней на плечах останется с ним навсегда. Всё ЭТО останется. Синий король физически чувствует, как что-то внутри него идёт трещинами и ломается. К счастью, где-то в голове хранится подробная модель сердца, как фиброзно-мышечного органа с артериями, желудочками и клапанами, поэтому Мунаката считает, что крошится его Дамоклов меч. Свою ошибку он поймет позже, когда вспомнит, как более-менее искренне улыбаться своим людям, не впадать в тягостную задумчивость при виде снега и не переживать дежавю во сне каждую ночь.

К несчастью, у Синего Короля нет права останавливаться. Потому что его цели верны, а помыслы чисты.

\-------

В редкие дни, когда Суо не мог удержать себя от глубоких мыслей (Почему он? Почему они? Почему эта сила не одинакова для всех? Почему она проявляется в хозяевах по-разному? Почему только семь? Возможно ли, что на самом деле их больше, просто Дрезденская плита ещё не нашла достойного кандидата на роль восьмого или девятого? Впрочем, в юности мысли чаще останавливались на первом пункте, а потом Микото приучил себя не думать). Красный Король перебирал в голове все, что ему было известно об избранных Сланцем, и пытался понять - они просто были наиболее подходящими кандидатами, или Обсидиан обрушивает мощь на случайного человека и ваяет из него Короля? Вот, например, взять его: глупо отрицать, будущий лидер Хомры всегда был вспыльчив, в школьные годы даже сильнее, чем сейчас, учился не очень, прогуливал уроки в компании Кусанаги и Тоцуки, якшался с подростковыми бандами, в основном в смысле того, что был с ними не в ладах... Это ли идеальный исходный материал? Смешно вспомнить, но у него, в общем-то, имелись мечты. Ну, вроде того, кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь, или мысли, куда поступать. Нет, Суо никогда не рвался к академической успеваемости, но школьная программа довольно настойчиво заставляла задуматься о будущем, и местами даже бывала интересной. Микото подумывал о любом профессиональном колледже, чтобы после найти не сильно напряжную работу. Может, механиком там или охранником... Хотя с языками у него было хорошо. И вместо этого стал безработным Королем. Потому что первое время любое раздражение кончалось серьёзными разрушениями, и концепт учебы или работы для него стал чем-то положительно невозможным. А потом появилась Хомра, совсем другие дела и привычка. Суо попросту принял, чем он стал.

Впервые сцепившись с Синим королем в полную силу - до проявления Санктума с обеих сторон - Микото снова столкнулся с вопросом. Если его аура была разрушающей и пылала красным (красивым красным, если верить Анне), подобно пламени, то Синяя сила ощущалась удушающей, как толща океана над головой утопающего. В ней не было места для...  чего? Гладкая и монолитная, как стена в ледяном замке, где один блок плотно приложен к другому, и не может, даже не имеет права занимать другое место. Охлаждающая.

Однажды Мунаката явился в бар Кусанаги при полном параде толкать очередную нудную речь о сферах их влияния, и Суо спросил его об этом за бокалом виски. Точнее, это Суо был с бокалом, Синий король на работе, само собой, не пил. Но не суть, глава Скипетра тогда недоумённо приподнял брови, видимо подозревая, что лидер Хомры меняет тему (на самом деле Микото и собирался, подходящий вопрос пришел сам собой), но спустя некоторое время все же ответил. Как ни странно. Может, ему тоже было не с кем поговорить об этом, а "не думать" Мунаката явно не умел.

\- Причинно-следственные связи, логика событий, взаимосвязь клеток организма, функционирование системы... Порядок. Вот на что она похожа, - пожал плечами капитан синих кителей, глядя куда-то мимо него, возможно в аквариум с рыбками. Кусанаги понавтыкал их в общем зале в стены, как элемент интерьера. Надо думать, именно на такой случай, - Если смотреть более широко, возможно, мы необходимы как противовес. Всеобщее процветание в лице Золотого Короля, но бессистемный естественный отбор Зелёных. Красные... разрушение существующего. Необходимое зло для прогресса, которое может так же стать причиной регресса. Так или иначе, Хаос, воплощением которого обычно считают ваш клан  - движение. Мы же - порядок. Стабильность. Защита. Другими словами то, что приходит на смену Хаосу, когда его роль завершена, и до следующего... периода стагнации.

Тогда он успешно ввернул шпильку о том, что, стало быть, Мунаката считает, что Хомра куда полезнее миру, чем его Скипетр. Тот, видимо, оскорбился, и с вежливой улыбкой отрезал, что это отвлеченные теории, и уж точно меньше всего пользы лично Синий король видит в существовании Красных, связанных с ними разрушениях и полу-легальных делишках. Суо не остался в долгу, напомнив, что ради высоких целей тот далеко не всегда гнушается жёсткими методами, и, слово за слово, они привычно съехали к вербальной перепалке, после которой глава Скипетра отбыл.

Когда взаимное раздражение перешло в молчаливое (или не очень) понимание? Когда он начал искать знакомое ощущение присутствия при приближении Синих? Это нечестно, даже эгоистично, что он спихивает гранд-финал на того, кто не умеет "не думать". Но сам с собой Суо готов признать, что не хотел бы видеть никого другого в этой роли... по многим причинам. Раньше ему казалось, в самом конце он скажет Мунакате... что-нибудь. О чувстве, которое они оба так же с молчаливого согласия решили не замечать. Но последний день, час, минута остаются позади, и Микото знает - даже он не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы привязать кого-то к себе ещё больше, чем кровью на руках. К счастью, хотя бы нанести последний удар у того, кто пытался сохранить ему жизнь, более чем достаточно причин.

К несчастью, "если смотреть более широко", Микото считает, что Синий Король миру нужнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Для справки:  
> Огата Гэкко "Дракон взмывающий в небеса", гравюра  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i631/1610/f2/bfb2be84b00e.jpg
> 
> Ручной Вальтер ТПХ  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i628/1610/59/0eaa64797a60.jpg
> 
> Ручная Беретта-21  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i631/1610/4b/175232958113.png
> 
> Кайсяку - (яп. 介錯) или кайсякунин (яп. 介錯人) — помощник при совершении обряда сэппуку (харакири). Кайсяку должен был в определённый момент отрубить голову совершающего самоубийство, чтобы предотвратить предсмертную агонию. [Википедия]


End file.
